Sidelines
by Miki Domination
Summary: My first songfic! Hope you like it! Review plz!


**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name's Musa. I have dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. I am a Japanese girl. My favorite thing to do is listen to music. I also like to watch the football games. I have a crush on this one football player, number twenty, Riven. He is all muscles, has magma, spiky hair, purple eyes, and I love to watch him. He is the running back on the football team. I sit in the classroom on a Friday and thinking about Riven and the football game tonight. I can't wait, this time I am going to show Riven I like him. I've dreamt about him a thousand times, I just can't get enough of him. Even though he doesn't know I exist I still have faith we'll be together. The bell rings and I snap out of my thoughts. It was the last period and I walked to the football field to go cheer Riven on as usual. One thing I forgot to tell you, our team, the Warriors, has never won a game for 10 years. It's pretty sad. Not many people go to the football games. I walk to the bleachers and sit down at the thirty yard line. The two teams warm up to get ready for the "big" game. Riven looks this way and I stand up and wave my hand. He looks right through me and then looks away. I sadden as I sit back down. Why does he do that? Can't he just wave back like a normal boy would do? The game started and it was seven to fifteen, Warriors. I look around and see everyone getting bored and packing up to leave. But I stay there and cheer Riven on. He never noticed me through the whole game. I see a pass to Riven as he catches it and runs it home.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The ref yelled. I jumped up and cheered. The game ended and we still lost. I walk down the bleachers to the football field heading towards Riven when I stop in my tracks. I see with my bare eyes, Riven hugging a girl and walking off with her after a deep and passionate kiss. My eyes fill up with tears.

"That should be me." I whispered as I cried. My hands clutch to a fist. And I run home as fast as I could.

NEXT MORNING:

I woke up and got ready for school. Another dream about Riven but this time it had that girl in it. The phone rang and I picked it up after the second ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"_Musa! It's me Stella. Did you make a song yet? I wanna hear it!" Stella told me. _I had forgotten to write a song for today at announcement. We will all be meeting in the gym and the head mistress told me to sing a song.

"I finished the song but you'll have to wait until this morning!" I lie.

"_Killjoy, alright see you in school!" _Stella said as she hung up. I hung up too and then ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a pencil and notebook and tried to come up with an idea for a song and then it hit me. I wrote it down and stuck it in my backpack. I ran all the way to school just in time for the announcement.

"Musa will be singing a song for everyone this morning as a welcome back from the weekend! Musa you're on." The head mistress announced. I nod and grab my guitar. I get to the microphone and start playing.

"_Sidelines"_

_Payton Rae_

_I remember cheering you on at every football game  
Shoutin' number 20 as a running back takes your place  
I wave from the bleachers on the 30 yard line  
You only look away  
Don't you see what it does to me_

When the game is cold and the crowd goes home  
I get my chance with you alone  
All you seem to do  
Is look right through me  
I've dreamt of you a thousand times  
But you don't even bat an eye  
It doesn't matter what I do  
Or how I try  
I'm always the girl on the sidelines

In the air or on the ground, I feel the spirit all around  
I guess you really drove it home again  
As I watch you walk away with her in your arms  
Like I'm only a friend  
Can't you see that should be me, that should be me

When the game is cold and the crowd goes home  
I get my chance with you alone  
All you seem to do  
Is look right through me  
I've dreamt of you a thousand times  
But you don't even bat an eye  
It doesn't matter what I do  
Or how I try  
I'm always the girl on the sidelines

Now pretend you're just a mistake  
As I watch the instant replay  
Spinnin' round and round again inside my mind

I've dreamt of you a thousand times  
But you don't even bat an eye  
It doesn't matter what I do  
Or how I try  
I'm always the girl on the sidelines

I'm just another girl on the sidelines

I finish and look at Riven. This time he notices. He noticed I used his number and he faintly remembered he saw me waving at the thirty yard line cheering him on. Everyone clapped and cheered. I walked out of the gym without permission. Riven came running after me and then taps me on the shoulder.

"Was that song about me?" He asked. I looked at him. It was the first time he talked to me.

"Yes." Was all I said as I ran to my classes.


End file.
